


Inktober: Nature

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, M/M, OT4, POV Clint Barton, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: The smells of grass, mud, and cow relaxed Clint as he walked the field and drew a map in his notebook.Back at the barn Steve and Tony flirtatiously bickered as they worked on the tractor. Their voices and tone were carried on the wind, but the distance buried their words. Words weren’t needed to know that the two were enjoying each other’s company and teasing one another.Clint smiled to himself





	Inktober: Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166565926631/inktober-nature).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

The smells of grass, mud, and cow relaxed Clint as he walked the field and drew a map in his notebook.

Back at the barn Steve and Tony flirtatiously bickered as they worked on the tractor. Their voices and tone were carried on the wind, but the distance buried their words. Words weren’t needed to know that the two were enjoying each other’s company and teasing one another.

Clint smiled to himself. He counted his paces as reached the peach tree. He kicked the bruised and rotted fruits on the ground.

Propped against the tree was Bucky. His hands rested in his lap as his head lolled back in slumber. He snored softly.

Clint was tempted to prod Bucky, but the whole point of him and his boyfriends being here was to rest and relax away from the public. Sleep was exactly what the doctor had order.

Nonetheless, Clint couldn’t resist crouching and poking Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky’s brow wrinkled. He mumbled then drooped his head.

Clint smiled to himself.

“Are you keeping Bucky awake?” Tony hollered from the tractor.

Clint inwardly chuckled at having been caught. He shook his head and marched himself over to the tractor. “Just ensuring he has a sweet dream. How’s fixing the tractor going?”

“Terrible. Steve is the worst assistant.”

Steve slapped Tony lightly on the ass. “Right. It’s all on me. Not the fact that we need to go into town and buy replacement parts before we can go any further.”

Tony gestured at Steve. “See. He’s being far too reasonable.”

“A reasonable Steve?” Clint whistled and stamped his foot. “That is hard to deal with.”

Steve rolled his eyes. He kissed Tony, then Clint, on the cheek. “I’m going to get the car keys.” He aimed at Tony. “I’m going into town, with or without you, in five minutes.”

Tony threw his hands up in relief. “There’s the bossy man I fell in love with. Need anything from the store, Clint?”

Clint beamed and stared out at the wide open field. He loved the city, but he loved the country too, and right now his soul and bones were singing contentedly about being out in the fresh air and under the blue sky. “I got everything I need.”


End file.
